


But Float?

by Ghostinthehouse



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Maui can do anything but float - he says.





	

"Maui can do anything!" he claims. Swim, dive, hook the sun, fight a monster?

Easy.

What's not easy is stopping. He floats. He drifts. His _mind_ drifts just like his body, and every time it does, he's back there. Floating. Drifting. Abandoned to the sea by the people who should have loved him.

It isn't something he can fix. But he can hide it. If folk only see Demigod Maui, they'll like him, right? So he hides the tattoo under his hair, hides the pain under bragging, fills in the hole of his life with heroic deeds.

Anything but float.


End file.
